un milagro navideño
by nekita namikaze
Summary: La navidad se acercaba lentamente y con ella los mágicos seres que por estas fechas visitaban los poblados humanos, una traviesa chica llegara a konoha atraída por las almas rotas buscando a cual ayudar, el hombre llamado rokudaime esta tan solo que ella querrá ayudarlo, entonces conoce a una llamativa chica, increíblemente el rokudaime es alguien importante para la chica.


_**Un milagro navideño**_

La navidad se acercaba lentamente y con ella los mágicos seres que por estas fechas visitaban los poblados humanos, este año le correspondía a la reencarnación de la doncella de las nieves visitar la nación del fuego, como toda novata no quería fallar y para sorprender a todos espera hacer la realidad un gran deseo o crear un milagro.

De esta manera se propuso buscar a las personas más tristes y solitarias, por obvias razones fue atraída hacia Konoha donde habían demasías almas tristes, muchas personas con grandes cicatrices, pero quien llamo más su atención fue el amable y apacible hombre de ojos negros y cabellera plateada que portaba un llamativo sombrero y una capa blanca y larga con la inscripción de Rokudaime en la espalda

Como era posible que una persona pudieses sonreír incluso falsamente cargando con todo lo que él cargaba, y peor aún sus sonrisas a pesar de simples eran cálidas y sinceras. Pero había tanta soledad y tristeza dentro de él, a pesar de ver como todos le saludaban y trataban con amabilidad; parecía ser el más querido o la persona más unida a todos, pero no era así.

Sonrio satisfecha aun le quedaba tiempo así que decidió que haría su gran milagro para darle felicidad a esa persona, ahora solo debía encontrar una manera de darle felicidad, pero ¿cómo?

Bien, como son felices los humanos… - se distrajo tanto pensando que no noto que hablo en voz alta - ¿Qué es la felicidad para los humanos? - murmuro mientras caminaba sobre una delgada cerca de madera dio un mal paso y callo

Niña estas bien – escucho que gritaban cerca de ella, decidió que no era algo importante y aun en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo continúo pensando – estas bien – volvió a escuchar la misma voz con más angustia esta vez mientras veía aparecer en su rango de visión una preocupada chica de sinceros ojos jade, llamativo cabello rosa que bailaba con el viento y un pintoresco diamante en su frente

Se sonrojo de sorpresa ante la vista de tal llamativa persona y sonrio, era olía como la primavera y el cálido sol de otoño, brillaba intensamente como el sol podía sentir en ella amabilidad, bondad e inocencia ¿Cómo son felices los humanos?, con amor, soltó una risilla cantarina llena de alegría y se sentó con rapidez ganándose un mareo

Ten cuidado, acabas de caer de buena altura y golpeaste tu cabeza – le regaño maternalmente la llamativa muchacha agachándose a su lado y tomándola de los hombros – no deberías haberte levantado con tanta brusquedad – agrego frunciendo el ceño con preocupación mientras levantaba una mano bañada con una energía brillante y la llevaba a su frente, la miro sorprendida

¡espera, tu puedes verme! – casi grito mescla de regocijo y sorpresa, la llamativa desconocida le miro con extrañeza un segundo y luego la angustia se hizo presente – se supone que los humanos no pueden verme…- murmuro para sí misma completamente divertida

No creí que el golpe fuese tan serio – susurro a media voz la desconocida entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño mal entendido y soltó una risotada de dicha

¡estoy bien, enserio! Tranquila – le dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa – la navidad está llegando – le dijo como toda explicación mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, la desconocida se levantó con rapidez afirmándola, la preocupación escrita notablemente en su rostro – me presento; soy la décima encarnación de la doncella de las nieves, hija de la primera y el invierno – se presentó a si misma con orgullo

Deberías acompañarme al hospital, pequeña, ¿vale? – le dijo la llamativa desconocida dándole una cálida sonrisa propia de una madre pensó ella – soy doctora, te examinare con más calma y buscaremos luego a tu madre, ¿sí?

"Definitivamente tiene que ser ella, de seguro podría alegrar a esa solitaria persona"

No estoy herida –le aseguro mientras daba un saltito y sacaba sus alas –soy un ser mágico – agrego dando una vuelta en el aire frente a la sorprendida doctora – usualmente los humanos no pueden vernos – le explico mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo – eres la primera humana que puede verme – grito divertida mientras la abrazaba – por esa razón te concederé un deseo

Grito tan rápido producto de la emoción que no noto lo que dijo hasta que había salido de su boca, ups siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se emocionaba se dejaba llevar y actuaba con impulsividad, la risa divertida de la humana le llamo la atención y la miro con extrañeza, reía y parecía divertida, pero en su corazón en ese momento se sentía frio uno que no noto antes

Alguien como yo, que ha cometido tantos errores, no merece segundas oportunidades – le dijo con nostalgia, tristeza y tal vez arrepentimiento en la voz, y de alguna manera escucharla le dio una punzada dolorosa en su pecho

En estas fechas, los seres mágicos vagamos por el mundo humano buscando almas puras que hayan sufrido demasiado para darles felicidad- le comento con sinceridad, no tenía que hacerlo y a pesar de que recordaba a ese hombre tan triste sentía que no podía dejar a la doctora así y quería animarla

Por otro lado, en su traviesa mente se forma con más fuerza su idea anterior, dos almas rotas, dos humanos tristes, que mejor si ella podía unirlos, les daría felicidad a los dos, pero. Por otro lado, la doctora le agradaba sentía que le debía al menos asegurarse que ese hombre si la merecía, de otra forma podía buscar una manera distinta de darle felicidad a la doctora

En ese caso, no deberías malgastar tu tiempo en alguien como yo – le dijo la doctora con la voz apagada llamando su atención y confundiéndola- hay personas que han sufrido más que yo o están más rotas – agrego mirando a la lejanía sus ojos la imitaron por inercia y al fondo de la cuidad humana pudo ver una inmensa muralla con seis rostros tallados en ella soltó un grito de sorpresa la doctora le miro sorprendida y ella se rio

¡él es el hombre! – dijo como toda explicación apuntando hacia el ultimo rostro en la muralla, la peli rosada le miro aún más confusa y ella se rio – originalmente vine aquí por que sentí muchas almas rotas y entonces lo vi a él

Al Rokudaime…- le consulto la doctora con precaución ella asintió enérgica

Eso creo que decía en su espalda- dijo para ella misma llevando una mano a su mentón – tiene un rostro raro, digo sus labios casi no se ven y su cara es la mitad negra – comento haciendo exagerados además con sus manos y le saco una risa divertida a la doctora

Mi casa está cerca, quieres ir y comer algunas galletas – le invito de la nada ella acepto sin pensar y comenzaron a caminar - esa persona es alguien importante para mí, a quien le debo mucho – comento tras un largo silencio regalando una sonrisa cálida – así que, por favor, si puedes conceder un deseo, podrías hacerlo para él

La miro entre extrañada y divertida, tal parece que su idea original no era tan mala, le sonrio y le explico con más calma su situación y como llego a su aldea, además de que tenía la intención de darle un milagro navideño al "Rokudaime" pero omitió su travieso plan.

Antes de notarlo estaban en la casa de la doctora, comiendo galletas y dulces acompañados por chocolate caliente mientras hablaban, ahora sabia su nombre era Sakura, como el llamativo árbol de la primavera que le gustaba tanto y el solitario hombre se llamaba Kakashi, escuchaba atenta la historia de sus vidas y sentía como los iba conociendo y sus ganas de darles un milagro navideño aumentaban

No entiendo mucho a los humanos – comento revolviéndose el cabello- pero ustedes han sufrido demasiado y ese sas algo… no parece una persona agradable – agrego con acides, realmente no lo conocía, pero era una persona desagradable y mal agradecida

Ella y el otro chico que era rubio y muy alegre por lo que entendía habían sacrificado y perdido mucho por seguirle el juego y esperar que su rabieta pasara y el Rokudaime le había enseñado demasiado y hasta lo había salvado de juicios o una muerte, no lo merecía

Esa clase de humanos, eran los causantes de que los seres mágicos se hayan aparatado del mundo humano, prefirió dejar esos comentarios para ella y se mordió la lengua para no incomodar a Sakura

Sasuke…- susurro con melancolía y dolor – a veces desearía no haberle conocido, no más bien no haberme enamorado nunca de él

Aquel comentario la sorprendió, pero le gustaba a donde eso podría llevarla

Por qué lo dices- le pregunto inocentemente mientras comía una galleta de jengibre

Perdí una amiga, forcé al chico que estaba enamorado de mi a una promesa dolora y me olvide del hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado sosteniéndome, animándome y protegiéndome – le contesto con dolor mirando a la nada dando un largo y lento suspiro de cansancio – le perdone demasiado y lo espere aún más… pero…

Es una mala persona, no los merece, ni a ti, ni al rubio loco, ni al Rokudaime –comento ella totalmente molesta, se les prohibía causar daño a los humanos, pero si pudiera… - yo puedo concederte ese deseo sabes – le dijo con tranquilidad mirándola a los ojos

Paso hace mucho tiempo ya…- se excusó la doctora

Los humanos ven el tiempo de una forma confusa sabes – le dijo ella riendo divertida- lo miran como algo recto y que existe por separado; pasado, presente y futuro. Pero no es así – se explicó poniéndose de pie de un salto – es como un océano, una marea en constante moviendo con muchas olas que siempre cambian – agrego emocionada

De todas formas, aun si tuviera la oportunidad seguro estropeo las cosas igual – comento divertida Sakura

Cuéntame cómo lo conociste, al sas ese, tal vez pueda ayudarte – la animo emocionada

Al comienzo Sakura estaba renuente y se negaba a recibir su ayuda, volvió a insistirle en que usara su deseo en Kakashi entonces ella le explico que los milagros navideños están limitados a uno por persona, de cierta forma, pero no significaba que ella no pudiera ayudar a más de una y el tiempo paso muy rápido del 24 pasaron a la madrugada del 25 mientras hablaban hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida contándole anécdotas felices, no le extraño que el mal agradecido Sasuke no estuviera presente en ninguno

La dejo dormir y salió por su ventana volando directamente a la casa del Rokudaime, gracias a Sakura sabia donde vivía, la chica no se lo había dicho, pero al dormirse husmeo en sus memorias

Llego con cautela y se asomó por la ventana abierta de la casa del hombro ocho pares de ojos la miraron con detenimiento se sentó en la ventana y los saludo explicándoles porque estaba allí, sorprendentemente los ocho canes fueron comprensivos y amables la invitaron a entrar y hablar detalladamente y fueron de gran ayuda contándole prácticamente toda la vida del Rokudaime

Entonces que creen, ¿sería posible que esas dos personas fueran felices juntas? –les pregunto antes de salir por la ventana, los canes asintieron y ella se alejó de allí volando

Sería un maravilloso milagro navideño, aunque no podía cumplirlo ella sola, pero tenía amigos y una historia de amor, o de dos almas tristes siempre los convencía, sonrio satisfecha.

Se concentró un poco y contacto a sus amigos, no era necesario verlos en persona y gastaría demasiado tiempo, además estaba segura que ayudarían, sería el milagro navideño de todos para esas dos personas.

Regreso donde Sakura, en el momento que ella ponía sus pies en el marco de la ventana la chica despertaba le sonrio y le dijo que debía irse pronto entonces se acercó a ella

Si realmente lo deseas, yo puedo hacer que ese deseo se haga realidad- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Si eso fuera posible, no solo desearía no haberme enamorado de Sasuke-kun, cuando era una niña pequeña y arruinar mi amistad con Ino- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste- desearía no haberlo conocido hasta más tarde en la academia… desearía no haber cometido los errores que cometí

Desearías haber conocido al Rokudaime en vez de a él- le pregunto divertida

Supongo que sí, y no haber cometido todos esos errores- musito divertida la peli rosada

Ella sonrio, con alegría y sintiéndose satisfecha la abrazo con fuerza antes de dar un salto a la ventana, se volteó y le sonrio por última vez

¡deseo concedido! – le dijo extendiendo sus alas, y liberando su magia, sentía a sus amigos hacer lo mismo y entonces una intensa luz blanca comenzó a brillar desde Sakura hasta que todo se volvió blanco y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente sin que le ardieran miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cuidad humana, sentada en la ventana de una casa vacía

Que hago aquí… que estaba haciendo – se dijo a sí misma, entonces recordó su misión – es verdad tengo que buscar al menos a un humano que pueda ayudar

Se le hacía algo extraño, algo estaba olvidado, pero no estaba segura, se sentía confundida y comenzó a desesperarse bajo al suelo, escondió sus alas y comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando recordad lo que había olvidado

Estaba tan distraída que choco contra algo y cayó al suelo, miro a su alrededor era un parque lleno de niños riendo y colores divertidos

Lo siento – le dijo una niña de ojos jades y cabellos largos y plateados, extrañamente se le hacía conocida, ella solo rio viendo como la niña corría hacia un árbol a la orilla del parque

Espera, esa niña podía verme – musito con sorpresa sintiendo nostalgia, pero. Porque se sentía así, como un deja bu…

Miro curiosa a la niña y sus ojos extrañamente se humedecieron, en su pecho un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia, la niña se carcajeaba divertida mientras una chica que se le hacía demasiado familiar la regañaba por correr y era alzada por quien parecía ser su padre

La chica era demasiado llamativa, largos cabellos rosas, ojos como los de la niña y un pintoresco diamante en la frente, un nombre vino a su mente y las lágrimas cayeron, mientras se reía, entonces vio con detalle al padre de la niña era una versión más cálida y sonriente del rostro tallado en la muralla al fondo de la cuidad humana

Lo que no sabía que había olvidado regreso a ella y se sintió más que satisfecha al ver a las dos almas rotas tan brillantes y hermosas ahora y a esa dulce e inocente niña.

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

No me pude resistir quería hacer un algo para navidad y salió esto, si alguien juega lol el oc está un poco inspirado en neeko xd


End file.
